Big Bro Po
| Storyboarder(s) = Sean Petrilak, Luther McLaurin | Supervisor(s) = Gabe Swarr, Bret Haaland, Randy Dormans | Previous = Ladies of the Shade | Next = Po Fans Out | Poll = What did you think about "Big Bro Po"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Big Bro Po" is the seventeenth episode from season one of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis After sending Taotie to jail, Po is forced to care for the villainous warthog's son, Bian Zao. Po is yet to determine if the young warthog really likes him, or if he is just working him to double-cross the panda. Summary Taotie is slowly reaching the Jade Palace with his Iron Claws of Doom, along with his son, due to the fact that he has to carry them without Bian Zao's help. Bian Zao asks if he really has to help at all, but Taotie points out that he doesn't always have to tell Bian Zao what to do because Bian Zao has got to learn to make decisions on his own, also pointing out that it would be nice if Bian Zao helped for once. Unfortunately, Bian Zao knows that he doesn't have to offer help since he misunderstood what Taotie meant. By the time they reach the Palace, Po and the Furious Five are already waiting for him. After battling the Five, Taotie moves to attack Po, only for the claws to stop working: Bian Zao had forgotten to lubricate the machine. After a thorough beating from Po and the Five, Tigress takes Taotie to Chorh-Gom prison, much to Taotie's dismay since now he had to walk down all the stairs. Not long after, Po discovers Bian Zao, who didn't seem to have much desire to cooperate with his father's deeds, sitting alone and dejected on the palace stairs. Untrusting of the son of a villian, Po suggests that Bian Zao leaves, but the young warthog remains on the stairs (even when it starts raining) all through the day. Eventually Shifu, because he and Taotie used to train together, invites him to enter in the Palace while Po keeps an eye on him. Throughout the day, Po attempts to befriend Bian Zao by taking him on a tour around the palace, including showing him the Training Hall his father had built, as well as his collection of action figures. Unfortunately, Bian Zao dismisses everything as 'lame'. Therefore Po, under the counsel of Mr. Ping, decided to teach him how to bake cakes, the only thing he hadn't thought was lame after having tasted them. When Bian Zao learns that Po and Mr. Ping spend a lot of time together, he sadly reveals that because Taotie is so obsessed with taking over the Jade Palace, he and Bian Zao don't spend any normal father-son time together. Sympathetic, Po suggests that they take a cake and visit Taotie in prison. At the prison, while Po is waiting outside, Taotie tells Bian Zao to smuggle pieces of his Iron Claws in the cakes he makes so he can rebuild the machine and escape from prison. After his father promises to spend some quality time that doesn't involve destroying things, Bian Zao reluctantly agrees. Since Po revealed the location of all Taotie's inventions (obtained every time he was defeated), Bian Zao is able to place each piece of the machine into a cake, which he proceeds to deliver to his father over the span of a few weeks, also ending up befriending Po in the process. By the time he has baked the cake containing the last piece, Bian Zao realizes that once his father escapes, he'll attack Po and possibly kill him. As a result, he is unable to bring himself to deliver the last cake. Out of compassion, Po delivers the cake himself, much to Bian Zao's horror when he discovers what the panda has done when he returns. Knowing that Taotie will be heading straight for the Jade Palace, Bian Zao reveals the truth. Sure enough, Taotie finishes his new and improved Iron Claws (complete with lubrication hose) and escapes. By the time Po and Bian Zao inform Shifu and the Five of the danger, Taotie was already arriving at the Jade Palace. He attacks the Five and Shifu outside of the Training Hall with his Iron Claws of Doom, pinning them one by one at the columns of the building with chains shot out from his claws. He runs out of chains by the time he starts fighting Po, forcing them into a one on one battle that ends in a stalemate. The stalemate could only be resolved by whoever Bian Zao would decide to help. Unwilling to betray either his father or his new friend, Bian Zao takes a third option: he aids his father by taking the Flying Bamboo Bird from the room in the Jade Palace and bringing him away from the fight. When Taotie decides to attack from above, Bian Zao 'accidentally' pulls out the lubrication hose, forcing them to retreat and eventually crash to the ground outside the palace. Knowing what Bian Zao had done, Po quietly thanks him, then proclaims that he has brought Taotie and Bian Zao closer together. Voice cast * as Po * as Shifu * as Tigress * as Crane * as Monkey * Max Koch as Mantis * as Viper * as Mr. Ping * as Bian Zao * as Taotie Gallery Images 987.png|Po narrates his thoughts of being taken as a babysitter when Shifu assigned him to Bian Zao 0000---------------xs------------------------------.png|Po suggests him and Bian Zao make a clean start and have some fun Loa_master_po_mick_wingert.png|Po shows Bian Zao the showers, the latrine and the kitchen Po&bianzao.jpg|Bian Zao tells Po how he wished his dad would spend less time building machines and more time with him View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 1 episodes